


Say It

by LuudSimas



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:10:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuudSimas/pseuds/LuudSimas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that what separates the admiration of the affection is very tenuous, fragile, and that sooner or later, this limit is exceeded, becoming something greater. And from the moment that this limit is exceeded, it is impossible to go back. And more than anyone, Levi was willing to suffer the consequences of this act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this oneshot is my first yaoi. :O hehe gzeeeez. ~ So, give me a chance, ok? I hope you like and sorry for mistakes, english is not my first language.

They say that what separates the admiration of the affection is very tenuous, fragile, and that sooner or later, this limit is exceeded, becoming something greater. And from the moment that this limit is exceeded, it is impossible to go back.

There are things in life that are completely unpredictable, and that's what happened to Corporal Levi. Things he never imagined that could happen to him when he least expected it, just happened.

When he joined the Legion, was everything we hoped he could help humanity with his strength. And everyone knew that in addition to respect, Levi admired Erwin, because he was a perfect example of how a good soldier should be. No need to hide it from anyone, because like him, many others admired.

That began to change when it took nothing convenient about having thoughts that it was nothing less than his superior and friend, and everything that made him incredibly disturbed. He was unable to assimilate who was having daydreams with the man who had given him hope.

Such a thing bothered him so that he could no longer face Erwin into the eyes. Levi tried to be as brief as possible, and then to withdraw and stop somewhere in a cold sweat and breathing deeply, until his clouded mind back to normal and could regain consciousness.

He didn’t know what the hell was happening to him.

The idea that he might be interested in a man — even he is his superior — somehow frightened. Not that he was prejudiced or anything, but it was a whole new feel to it and he didn’t know how to deal with all those feelings that troubled invaded every time he looked at Erwin.

During all his years of life, always thought that his only interest was women, the Corporal had many experiences to confirm this hypothesis. Even until a while ago had been in a kind of relationship with Hanji, which didn’t require a lot, but sex and casual conversations.

They liked each other, but not the way he felt about Erwin Smith. So much so that it was mutual.

On a night especially disturbed, Levi decided to accept her invitation to drink and talk, just the two. After a good dose of something he didn’t point to remember, he leaned his forehead that rustic desk and let out a resigned sigh, feeling as if it would explode at any time.

“What is it?” Hanji asked without looking at him.

“Nothing.” Levi replied, his forehead still on the counter, while pulling the air with a little difficulty.

“Levi” she began, this time looking at him. “You agreed to come with me in a bar. Something is definitely wrong with you.” Hanji rolled her eyes, finishing another drink of whiskey.

Levi turned to face her, feeling the effect of the drink down on it. What was he doing it? Unwise to drink like that was simply pathetic, but what could he do? For the first time in his life he didn’t know how to handle something. Do not know what to do.

“You can talk to me, I'm your friend, you know.” She replied, asking for another glass of whiskey.

He thought some more, had not the custom to open up and talk about their problems with anyone. The Corporal was used to solve things by himself and thought there would be that moment that this would not change. But the proposal tried it, because he imagined several ways to solve the so-called "problem", but thought nothing of what seemed to be right.

A few more seconds passed, until hesitantly, he said:

“I'm having trouble myself.”

“Hmm... What kind of problems?” Hanji encouraged him to continue, and paying attention to what he said, even now wary of what could be.

“Something like... Feeling things I should not feel.” He looked away from her, feeling immensely embarrassed to be sharing something so intimate.

“How to...?” The brunette insisted, incisive eyes fixed on him, without letting anything slip. And it was precisely what bothered him most. “Tell me.”

“Attraction, something weird with... Ah!” He stopped.  “Why are we doing this? It's not important, let it go, damn four eyes.”

Levi waited for her to laugh or make fun of it and then leave it there, but otherwise totally unlike. Rather than simply forgetting, brown eyes remained fixed on him, a serious expression who had been too much for a long time doses and drinking whiskey.

“I know what you're talking about and I ask: What is the problem?” She asked rhetorically, sounding even breathe before continuing: “If you feel it, why prevent?”

“How can you know that?”  He squinted suspiciously.

Hanji was silent for a while, staring at the full glass in front and then a deep breath, she replied:

“Because once you had said his name while he was with me.” She laughed, but continued: “But don’t be so shy, it's not what I mean... What I mean is that I have loved a woman and it was weird to me.” She stopped.  “I just thought it was impossible, because I spent my whole life believing that I only liked men and somehow, there was prejudice, the concern of what people might think about it, after all things, I discovered that would make no difference, since I was with her.”

Levi looked at her surprised by that statement, even if it was not explicit in its expression, was in his eyes. Hanji and added:

“So, just say it. Talk to him, there is nothing to lose, right? Do not know if we will be alive or dead in tomorrow. One thing I learned during this time, and you too, is that every minute is precious.”

“Damn four eyes.” He mumbled, not knowing exactly what to say.

After all those words, he managed to realize how stupid he was being during all months that practically dragged. It was all so obvious, that he was thinking about how he hadn’t thought about all this before. Levi was so caught up on what was right or wrong about what people would think about how he could not — or did not think — deal with the situation, he had forgotten the most important.

None of it mattered, since he could stand beside Erwin.

She gave a bitter laug , but truly happy to see that he had finally saw what was more than obvious.

“Go tell it.”

He didn’t need her to repeat, Levi rose from his chair half staggered, still under the influence of alcohol, but managed to move safely to the squad. Ascended the stairs with some difficulty, but he was determined to do it, and do not care if it was the effect of the drink.

Just needed to say.

Only thus could be at peace.

He stopped in front of the Erwin’s room and halted, intersected by the air coming out your mouth, hair longer than usual falling on his face and sweat dripping down his forehead. Gray eyes turned to the door and he simply waited, without know exactly what to say.

He did not know exactly what to say or how he should act, but still, knocked sharply, calling the name of Erwin muttered, sounding a wild animal.

Erwin opened the door looking scared, but when he saw him, his whole face softened and a gentle smile came upon her lips full and pink. They were silent for a moment, until Levi looked up at him, looking more determined than ever, more intense than had been in his entire life.

_"Say it. Tell him that.”_

The commander waited patiently, his heart beating hard between his ribs and a sudden anxiety about falling all your nerve endings.

_"Say it. Please, just tell me."_

And finally, all he was said in a whisper:

“I love you. Just... Love you.”

The blonde halted, surprised at the statement, but still managed to feel like the blood out toward your face on a sign full of pleasure. As your pupils dilated when looking at Levi, first looking so frail and helpless.

_So alone._

And without saying a word, Erwin pulled him by the arm into the room and closed the door on a thud, and then crushing his lips against the Levi lips in an animalistic, exploring the sweet taste of alcohol, the unknown, the passion.

Of love.

When Erwin separated from him, he could see the disbelief in the eyes of Levi, as if he believed impossible someone like Erwin repay it. His thumb strolled around the thin lips of the other, in a response changes, the smile always prevail, while his eager mouth was against him once more.

And he felt... _Full_.

Levi didn’t resist when his shirt was torn from his body and the wind coming through the open window came in contact with her warm skin , causing them chills, he never know whether it was pleasure or the temperature difference. Or when his body was pressed against the door snapped the body of older, feeling all the manhood of him, his muscles defined, shapely legs.

When teeth grazed his neck and all he could do was to intertwine his fingers through the wire gold color and grab them with all his strength, as he felt enormous pleasure to feel him run his tongue for his hot body, walking by his pelvis and lingering on his cock stiff with excitement.

Or when he penetrated with his erection. Warm, eager, wild.

And Levi first felt pain, then feel only pleasure.

_Pleasure._

Lips taking him to the show that he now belonged to him, as their bodies seemed to be in a dance wild and exciting, knowing itself, exploring as ever.

_Loving himself._

_Indulging._

While hoarse words were whispered, and passionate kisses were exchanged.

Until the end comes.

But they were not divided. Erwin continued holding the body of Levi, just breathing his tasty smell, while other's head rested on his chest, trying to catch his breath. They sat in a comfortable silence, until the captain decided to break the silence, pulling Levi 's chin so he could face his gray eyes.

_Gray on blue._

_Blue on gray._

“Say it again.” Erwin asked.

The Corporal pursed his lips, somewhat embarrassed, feeling that the effect of the drink gradually have disappeared, but the blue eyes were too intense who he could deny or ignore that request, then softly said:

“I love you.”

Erwin Smith smiled. A sweet smile and full of feelings she could not express in words.

“I also say this. I love you, Levi.”

Even though Levi had not said anything, he was there in his eyes. A great joy to have something as strong reciprocated by the man he most admired.

What separates the admiration of the affection is very tenuous. And Levi knew that more than anyone, but now, he didn’t care about that anymore.

He learned from a great friend and a great experience that every minute should be worth that biases were not needed and that everything could be faced, since he was the person he loved, being male or female.

And this time, he was finally ready to deal with any consequences.

Since it could be with Erwin Smith, all would be well.


End file.
